Last Line of Defense
by Vahn
Summary: A dying Queen Serenity was not able send the Senshi to the future for resurrection. Her last command is for the wounded Sailor Pluto to find a worthy recipient for the Ginzuishou so that they may be able to finally defeat the Dark Kingdom
1. Chapter 1

B.S Inc presents a new fanfic by Vahn.

Last Line of Defense

Disclaimer

Poor as hell, so please don't sue me. Ranma, Sailor Moon and  
Yu Yu Hakusho belong to their respective owners.

Special thanks to Merc for helping me edit this fic. ^_^  
Trust me it would have been atrocious if he hadn't helped.

Also,big thanks to Dunefar who schooled both me and Merc ^_^;;

10,000 years ago…

"All is lost…" Pluto, guardian of time, whispered to herself. She  
surveyed the once proud Moon Kingdom as it lay in ruins.  
Signs of battle could be seen all over the scorched surface of the  
moon. The moon wasn't the only place hit hard, however. The neighboring  
planet Mars, once considered Earth's sister planet, had been reduced to  
a lifeless ball of red dust. Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, and all the other  
planets under the Moon Kingdom were memories, living in the minds of the  
few survivors."If there even were any."

Tears stung her eyes as she recalled family,friends and her comrades.  
Their bodies lay lifelessly over the charred remains of the Moon palace. The  
Dark Kingdom had struck the moon harder than any of the surrounding planets.

Suddenly, she felt her senses flaring as a burst of power was released. It  
was Serenity's magical power and it's release meant nothing good in her mind.  
Without a second thought, she made a mad dash towards the source of power that she  
a large set of twin doors apart, the doors crashed loudly into the  
wall and caused already loose rubble to plummet to the ground. Ahead of her was  
the remnants of the throne room, what little of it that had escaped destruction.  
What was left of it anyway. Of the once splendorous room and the proud people that  
inhabited it, now only rubble and a broken woman remained. Her queen was the only  
remaining person alive amongst the place, however, her stagger towards her showed  
she herself wasn't far from joining the dead.

"Your majesty!" Pluto yelled as she stumbled towards her Queen with all  
the strength she could muster.

The queen's head snapped up suddenly and her eyes widened as she recognized  
the Senshi of Time."P-Pluto…how…" she started,only to fall to her knees as  
her legs gave out.

Pluto rushed up to Queen Serenity and cradle the queen in her arms. "Your  
majesty, rest, we have work to be done, we can salvage the others' souls  
if we hurry!" Pluto said in a rush.

The Queen shook her head sadly and tears once again came to her eyes. "I- I was too late…"

Pluto stared at her Queen in shock. "Wu-What do you mean, Your majesty?"

The Queen looked over to her companion sadly and started to  
explain. "I -…" She took a deep breath in. "I was too late,  
Pluto. You are the last Senshi."

"No…" Pluto whispered. "Without the others, Earth will be defenseless  
when the Dark Kingdom returns."

The Queen bowed her head sadly. "I tried to send them all forward with  
the Ginzuishou but I lacked the energy to. I- I do not  
have enough strength left for a second attempt," said the Queen. "Earth  
is now on its own." Taking the silver crystal she handed it  
to Pluto.

"What is this for, Your majesty?" Asked Pluto as the Crystal was handed to  
her. "Only those of the Royal bloodline may use it."

"I know," replied the Queen. "However, it should provide whomever carries  
it with some measure of protection against any magical attack, even if they  
can't use it."

The Queen suddenly grasped Pluto's hand tightly as she began to feel her  
life force ebb away. "Pluto, I charge you with building a force that can  
give Earth some measure of defense against the Dark Kingdom's return. Give  
this crystal to the one you deem worthy to hold it." she told the Senshi of  
Time. With those last words, she faded away to where all dead beings dwell.

Pluto could not recall how long she knelt there,crying over her dead queen's  
body, but she suddenly heard a sound behind quickly turned around only  
to see a blast of unknown and powerful dark energy fired at her.

"No!" she yelled as she was staggered up to see one the person who  
started the attack against the Moon Kingdom staring at her in even worse shape  
than she was. Her face lighted up in fury as she level her staff at him.

"DIE BITCH!" he yelled as he fired more energy at her.

"Dead Scream!" was what she said in reply to his attack. But it was  
too late for her to dodge as she was hit directly by the dark energy. She  
suddenly started to feel darkness at the edge of her consciousness. 'No!'  
She thought to herself. 'I cannot fail the Queen'. With her remaining  
strength she traveled through time to find one who is worthy.

*******************************

13 years ago…

Ranma was only three year old when he went on his first training trip  
with his father. The boy had been extremely excited at the thought of  
all the neat bugs and things he would be able to see. Even getting lost  
was not a big deal for our young hero.

However,Ranma was not able to account for one thing he couldn't face  
at his age,the one thing that terrified him beyond reason. That one was  
the darkness. It was night now and Ranma was cold, tired, and hungry.  
Scared out of his mind, he cried for help but no one answered his  
plead. He had been hiding near a tree, attempting to avoid  
the strange eyes that seem to look at him from the darkness, when a  
flash of light occurred.

Light. The one thing that can chase away the made a beeline  
for the light as if it was a lifeline. When he arrived, he saw a lady in  
tattered clothes lying on the ground, shuddering and saw that  
blood was flowing freely from her side and he shivered at the sight. He  
approached the lady warily.

"Lady?" he asked softly. Not seeing her respond, he decided to tap her  
shoulders gently. That proved to be a mistake because the moment his hand  
went on her shoulder she grabbed his wrist.

Ranma was too scared to scream, his voice failing him in his moment of  
he stared ahead in his wordless paralysis, she turned to look at  
eyes brimmed over with unshed tears, yet a deep kindness could be  
seen behind the felt his horror fade away in the orbs of her  
garnet red lady seemed to look at him for a while until she suddenly rose  
up,her hand holding a pretty looking crystal.

"You'll…" she rasped out, then her eyes focused on him again. "You'll have to do." And  
with those words she pressed the crystal against his chest and to his amazement it sank  
into his chest where his mother told him his heart was located. Then with one last  
shudder the woman let go of him. Ranma watched in amazement as the woman started to  
turn to light and disappeared.

"Ranma!" Turning his head, he heard a voice yelling his name.

"Ranma!" he heard his name repeated but this time by a different  
, Ranma heard the echo of several voices calling his name.

"I'm over here! Someone help me, please!" he yelled out to anyone who  
was listening. There was a rustling in a nearby bush, and then he saw  
a man in a blue coat. When the man saw Ranma, he quickly approached him.

"There you are, young man," the man said with relief in his  
voice. "Your mother will be so happy that we found you. "

"You know my mommy?" he asked the man curiously. Seeing the man nod was  
all the proof he needed. He was then picked up by the man, as the man talked  
into a hand radio and confirmed he had found the missing child.

"Don't worry lad, we're taking you home to your parents." And with that he  
started to carry off Ranma. He did not notice that Ranma was staring at a  
spot on the ground, the spot where the strange woman was just before.

***********************************

10 years ago…

Ranma was crying softly to himself as this was the first time he had ever  
spent more then a month away from home. His father had called him a  
sissy girl and walked off in disgust. Ranma was struggling to get warm  
with the small blanket he had, shivering despite his best efforts with  
the tiny covering. As he shifted yet again in an attempt to generate more  
warmth, he was encased in a warm white light. It highlighted his frame  
and chased away the devastating chill.

"Hello, Ranma."

Ranma snapped his head up to look at what he thought was a fairy. The  
fairy was only 3 inches tall and was wearing a white dress with pale silver  
hair tied into twin ponytails falling down her back.

"Hello fairy." he said in a small awed voice.

The woman just smiled softly at him. "Call me Serenity, Ranma."

Ranma smiled back at her as he learned her name. "Ok, Serenity."

"Just sleep for now Ranma, I promise you that you won't be alone  
because I will always be in your heart." and with that she sat near  
and hummed a lullaby to help him go to sleep.

****************************

5 years ago…

Ranma was relaxing in a little pond located in a forest clearing  
when he heard a soft sigh from nearby. He turned around to look  
at his best friend and traveling companion. He never got tired at  
the sight of her. "Hey Serena-chan, what are you so down about?" he  
asked her,his head tilted to a side.

"Ranma....it's…" her eyes were downcast as she started.

Ranma already know what was bothering her. "You're thinking  
about the Silver Millennium again, aren't you?" seeing her  
startled. He grinned as he knew he was right. "I already told  
you not to worry. I am gonna train hard so I can be strong  
enough to fight the Dark Kingdom for you."

Ranma at age eleven was able to beat his father in sparring nine times  
out of ten. Thanks to Serenity he was able to survive the neko-ken  
training. He might have been insane otherwise. His father always  
thought that it was Ranma's will that kept him from snapping but little  
did he know that it was Serenity's presence that made all the felines  
calm. Her name corresponded with her power, he thought. He always  
felt at peace around her.

He had learned a long time ago that she was not really a fairy,  
although he was a bit disappointed by it. She told him of her  
kingdom long ago and how it was lost.

(Flashback)

Ranma at age 7…

"Why was your kingdom destroyed, Serena-chan?" he had decided to  
call her that long ago and she didn't seem to mind. He just continued  
to walk a bit behind his father with the 3-inch woman on his shoulder. Ranma  
learned soon after he met Serenity that he was the only one that could  
see her. People could feel her presence if they tried, but only he could see.

"It was because of the Dark Kingdom, Ranma. The Dark Kingdom possessed  
great power,and they attacked us we had our guard down."Serenity felt  
tears stinging her eyes. "It was over in one night."

Ranma wanted to hold his friend and make her feel comforted, but  
he learned awhile back that she was just an image and incorporeal. He  
recalled being disappointed by that, but he didn't mind.

"How come you were able to survive, Serena-chan?" he asked her  
innocently. Tact was not something Ranma knew yet. Of course, Serenity  
understood this and didn't mind his tactlessness.

"I didn't, Ranma. What you see right now is a piece of my soul  
left behind to guide whomever wields the crystal," she replied while  
she looked at him. Seeing his startled expression, she decided to go  
into more depth. "Unfortunately, no one will ever be able to use  
my powers now."

"Why not?"

"Because only those of my royal bloodline may use it." Serenity started  
off sadly. "And no one of my bloodline survived."

"Umm, well, I always considered you family, Serena-chan." he looked at  
her. "At least you were able to defeat the Dark Kingdom, right?"

She looked at him and smiled sadly. "I was only able to lock them  
away, they will return someday."

He looked at her and he seemed to ponder something. "If they are gonna  
return soon and no one can use your power..." he said, his voice unusually  
solemn. Frowning, he continued. "Then who is gonna stop them this  
time around?"

"No one will be stopping them this time," Serenity said in a regretful  
tone. "I can only hope that your father would train you enough so that  
you could defend youself, you that you'll at least be safe. But, stopping  
them would require someone who is strong enough to kill youma without  
using the more people learned your martial arts, they could  
defend themselves better. But, it still wouldn't be enough."

Ranma seemed to be in deep thought and then finally an idea came to  
him. "Serena-chan?" he started. See her look up at him, he smiled  
and knew she was going to love what he said next. "I am gonna became  
the best martial artist there is and will defeat the Dark Kingdom  
for you."

Serenity's eyes widened at what Ranma just said. "Ranma, you don't  
know what you are saying, if you are to defeat the Dark Kingdom  
you WOULD have to be the best."

Ranma just gave her a confident grin. "Don't worry Serena-chan, I will be."

(End Flashback)

"You have to admit that I am getting better, right?" Ranma asked of Serenity.

"Yes, but you still need more power if you are to challenge them  
at all," she then looked at him gravely. "Are you really serious  
about challenging the Dark Kingdom?"

"Of course," Ranma replied.

Serenity seemed to consider this for a moment, and then looked him straight  
in the eye. "Serious enough to leave your father for a better teacher?"

Ranma didn't know what to make fo that. Sure, he wanted to make Serenity  
happy, but to leave his father was taking it to extremes. He then recalled  
that Serenity said that he would be able to defend himself with his father's  
training but to truly challenge the Dark Kingdom he would need to be  
stronger.

"I don't know…" he told her honestly. "But if that what it takes to  
protect everyone then…I guess…"

Serenity looked at him once more and felt sad about burdening him  
with a problem that they failed to solve. "Ranma…there… there is an  
old woman a few days from here in a temple. Her power and training  
would benefit you greatly, more than your father's training could  
ever benefit you."

"However," she said. "If you are to train with her you need to do  
it now. She is currently training someone else right now and she  
will be training him only if you are too late," Serenity told him.  
She looked on as Ranma debated his choices, either stay with his  
father or going with Serenity and helping her cause. She saw him  
look at her with his innocent blue eyes and smiled at her.

"Sure Serena-chan, I'll do it. Just let me write a letter to Pop  
letting him know that I am gonna continue to practice the art under  
someone better," he said with a grin and with that he started to  
pack his things.

*******************************

When Genma returned with the food he had bought from a local town he  
discovered that the campsite was eerily quiet. He looked around and  
went on guard immediately. "Hmm, the boy trying to ambush me, eh?"

After 10 minutes of waiting for Ranma to show himself he decided to  
start eating without him. "If you don't come out I am gonna eat your  
share too, boy."

Hearing no response, Genma started to eat all the food he bought. Still  
seeing no sign of the boy, Genma began to feel a little uneasy and  
started to check the surrounding area.

"Damn it, where can that boy be?" Genma thought to himself. Not  
only was Ranma nowhere to be found, but his things were missing  
too. "He couldn't have run away, could he?"

Genma proceeded to look for Ranma within a few mile radius and came  
up with nothing. Finally deciding to give up, Genma went back to his  
campsite."Surely the boy will come back when he is hungry or lonely."

Genma started to unroll his sleeping bag when he found a piece of paper  
on top of it. Curious, he opened it up and read it. As he did, his eyes  
grew wider and wider.

'Dear Pop,

I have decided that I need to get stronger. You won't be able to help  
me get the training I need, so I am going to a person that can. Don't  
look for me, I will return to you when I am done.'

Signed,

'Ranma & Serena-chan'

"Nodoka is gonna kill me."

A few days later at the shrine…

Ranma was trudging his way up the shrine steps that Serenity  
said he would find. At first he wanted to go back to his father  
so badly but something about Serenity's needs seemed more urgent.  
Finally he reached the top and with a knock waited for someone  
to answer.

He heard some sounds and then the door opened to reveal an old  
woman about his size. She had pale, pink hair that matched  
with her red shrine clothes. He saw her appraise him and he returned  
her appraisal with one of his own.

"Yes?" the old woman asked.

"Umm…A friend of mine said that I could come to you for training?" he  
asked nervously. He wondered what he would do if he'd gotten the wrong  
shrine. The old woman looked at him once more and then answered him.

"I thought you would be -kun, is it not?" she asked him. To  
which he answered with a nod. She then smiled at him kindly and invited  
him in. As he entered the courtyard, what he saw amazed him. There was  
a young man, probably 16 years old, balancing on a needle. That wasn't  
the surprising part, however. The surprising part was that there was a  
glowing blue ball of energy at his finger tip as he balanced it on the  
mean looking spike.

"Wow…" Ranma said in awe.

The old woman did not seem to think that it was a big deal, her expression  
not changing a hair as she saw this amazing sight. She turned to Ranma and  
gave him an amused grin. "Ranma, that is nothing compared to what you will  
be learning. Yusuke is also a beginner like you so you're not too far  
behind, ne?"

Ranma could just feel awe at it all. Serenity was right, he was gonna learn  
stuff here that was more powerful than anything he could ever learn with his  
father. He smiled at the old woman and bowed respectfully to her. "I can't wait  
to start, Sensei!" he told her in an excited voice.

"You can call me Genkai-sensei, if you'd like, Ranma-kun." Genkai  
told him with a sad smile. She rarely ever saw children and  
this one was so full of innocence. Now she would have to destroy it  
to turn him into a demon fighting machine. For once, she did not  
relish her task.

***************************************

Present Day…

Akane was running from the demon that was behind her. It was a  
woman with red claws and fangs. It had already drained most of Furinken's  
students, even Nabiki and Kuno were amoung the victims. Akane knew she had  
to call the police fast so that they could take this youma down. If a person  
got their energy sucked by a youma then they have one day at the most before  
they died. Usually, it took more than a day for the police to kill a youma, unless  
they could exploit a weakness inherent to that particular youma. Akane wished that  
none of this had ever happened. She wished that she could be as carefree as she was  
five months ago, when the only thing that she had to worry about were perverted  
boys and not running for her life.

Her thoughts bitterly returned to 5 months ago when they first appeared. No  
one knew where they came from. No one. They struck first in the Juuban  
district and at the time most people thought it was a hoax. Then the attacks  
increased in number and more victims fell to the monsters. Doctors were  
unable to explain to families why their loved ones were dying of energy  
loss. Then came the day was later known as "The Day of Invasion". Hundreds  
of youma attacked all over Juuban, draining the life from any living being.  
In response, the local American military, with help from the Japanese National  
Defense force, fought the Juuban youmas in a catastrophic battle. The entire  
district was layed to ruin in the clash, with heavy losses on the human side. Despite  
the high price, the youma force was slowed and eventually stopped, cornered in  
one small gaming arcade. It seemed as if the military would be victorious and  
the nightmare would end....Until HE blond haired menance called  
himself Jadeite, and proceeded to drain the life and vitality from the armed  
forces. He wiped out the entire contigent in seconds, rendering even the most  
advanced military powerless. His gray clad figure soon graced cities all over  
Japan, and then the entire world. Soon, America recalled its few surviving  
troops from the island nation to defend their homeland, thus leaving Japan  
naked to the youma assault. The Japanese Nation Defense force valiantly tried  
to repel the youma, but by and large, they failed.

Akane spotted a shortcut she could take through a narrow alley way. It  
was eerily quiet now. The Nerima ward was a heavily defended bastion, so  
it came as a shock when it was under youma attack, and at the high school  
no did not know how long she ran for but when she stopped  
she was no longer being pursued. She allowed herself a brief  
reprieve and started to look for a phone. Failing to find one she  
started to walk down the street to continue her search when she heard  
a low growl behind her. She turned around and saw a creature with feminine  
features. At first glance, Akane thought it was a human, but quickly noticed  
the blood rew claws that adorned her hands. Gulping, she realized that the  
youma that had slaughtered her friends had come for her as well.

Akane immediatly assumed a defensive fighting position. The youma merely  
smiled in response, the pinkish flesh of the demon's mouth curling into a  
mocking expression, daring Akane to attack. Pushing down her fear with a  
burst of adrenaline, Akane launched a flying kick at the youma's skull. The  
youma began to chuckle as Akane flew towards her, and broke out in a wilting  
laugh as she knocked Akane down with one well placed swipe. She flew into one  
of the street walls and was dazed by the impact.

"If only Ryoga or Happosai was here," she thought as her eyes blurred  
at the image of the youma. Already she could hear the sound of gunfire  
in the distance. Her chance for any sort of rescue was slim if the military  
was engaged elseware with another group of youma.

"Your time has come and your energy will be mine! Ahahahahahaha!"

"I don't think so," said a masculine voice. Akane turned to look, but  
instead of gleefully shouting Ryouga's name, she gaped at a stranger  
who was somehow standing on the wall. He was pretty tall and had his hair  
tied in a pigtail. Other than that, his jeans were black and his shirt was  
red. He wore a leather trenchcoat that was reddish-black in color, matching  
perfectly with his hair and clothes. He glanced at her once, briefly taking  
her in. He then turned to the demon and pulled out a gun. Even though it was  
a strange looking one, a gun didn't damage a youma that much. If you were part  
of a well armed squad then you had a chance of being able to drive a youma away  
by the sheer volume of gunfire, but one gun would do pitiful damage before it  
drained you and healed itself. He then looked at the Youma and narrowed his eyes.

"You're not even worth wasting my energy on," he said in a hard voice.  
The pigtailed man jumped down near the youma and looked at it  
curiously. Akane had a brief feeling that the man was dissecting it in  
his mind.

The youma attacked almost immediately, it's right hand darting out to cleave the  
impertinent boy into bloody ribbons. Without even seeming to make an effort, the  
man turned his entire body forward, the youma's outstretched arm nearly rubbing  
against his side. In a instant, he was commiting a severe violation of the youma's  
personal space. The man's gun was jammed in the youma's mouth, accenting the youma's  
shocked expression into something almost comical.

The youma looked down, and the man merely pulled the trigger in response. The youma's  
head swelled for a moment before exploding outward, black energy swirling all around. The  
body began to fall to the ground, breaking down into more black energy as it did  
so. Soon, all that was left of the monster was a dark mist that made Akane want  
to sneeze.

"Who...Who are you?" Akane asked in awe and wonder. She was feeling very  
tired and as her eyes closed she saw four more figures in leather trenchcoat  
join him. She then heard him replied.

"We're the Senshi."

The end. (Maybe)

Author notes.

It's been a long road. But I had some free time and this idea won't  
leave me alone. Hmm maybe I am getting my muse back after all. Who  
knows? Thanks for all of you guys who supported me on my other works.

Email:


	2. Chapter 2

B.S Inc presents a new fanfic by Vahn

Last Line of Defense

Disclaimer: None of these series are mine. Ranma 1/2 is owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Sailor Moon is property of Naoko Takeuchi, and Yu Yu Hakusho is the possession of Yoshihiro Togashi. I'm poor as hell anyway, so please don t sue. :)

Special thanks to Merc, Dunefar, and Aleh for help with this chapter as well.

Chapter 2

***************

Southern JDF base camp.

"Tonight will be different." Lt. Hito Mashura thought as he and his 7th battalion came up to join the 9th battalion on guard duty.

Each of his men took up position alongside the makeshift barricade and stared at the fortress in front of them with heavy machine guns pointed towards it. Tanks and assorted heavy weaponry took up flanking positions on each side of the barricade, forming an impenetrable wall against the enemy. In front of that wall was a ten story high building, cutting off any entrance into the district formerly known as Juuban. Already another battalion was manning its weapon stations, keeping a steely gaze on the black, foreboding fortress ahead of them all the while.

The fortress was pitch black, even in the brightest sunshine it stayed perfectly dark, like a shard of onyx against the pale blue sky. Its foundation was protected by an energy shield of some kind, one that they would have not thought possible if it weren't for the fact that it was right before them. Sounds could be faintly heard from within, unnatural sounds that scraped against the ears and minds of any unlucky soul who heard it. Many of the more religious soldiers had taken to placing various wards around. Shinto charms, Buddhist statues and even a few crosses decorated the barricade, a showing of faith in the face of the darkness ahead. The height of the fortress was impressive, but the width of it was truly amazing. It stretched about three hundred yards or so, almost mocking physics with it's massive girth. It's excellent dimensions made it easy for the demonic inhabitants of this citadel to see and counter any human attack, rendering humanity even more helpless. In front of this damned outpost there was a simple wall, only reaching ten feet into the air. It was made of the same black material as the main fortress, but instead of inky darkness it glittered with the blood of many a fallen human. At various intervals in the wall dull metal spikes stuck out, and each was mounted with the head of a human soldier. Every head had a horrific expression of terror plastered across it's face, evidence of the terrible fate they encountered. Each one oozed fresh blood, regardless of how long they had been there, keeping the wall coated in crimson. Several attempts to remove the obscene decorations were quickly rebuffed, and just added more trophies for the loathsome creatures.

The rough, rustling sounds of movement could be heard as another battalion took up positions in the rear. The only other noises that was presents were moving tanks, and radio static in the back ground. It was nighttime after all, and if there was one thing that youma liked, it was attacking at night. However, unlike every other night, there was now a sense of hope and courage on the face of each valiant man defending the barricade. The normal feel of hopelessness, fear and despair was gone, blown away by the breeze of bravery.

'What made tonight so different from each night for the past five months?' people might wonder. Well, the answer was simple. Two nights they had received news from the British army. The British had finally wiped out the last traces of the invasion force in London. Britain has officially been declared a free land, while tales of heroics and grand battles were already being told throughout the world's armies. Of course that didn't change the fact that they had been taking heavy losses and fighting a losing war against an unrelenting foe, but the army of man had finally scored a major victory.

However, while the higher-ups in the government liked to think that it was solely their military might that did the job, stories had started to filter in from Britain. Stories that sounded ludicrous, but were still being told from soldier to soldier. Stories that inspired hope in them all.

According to the survivors of the battle of London, one of the demon army's generals, the monster known as Zoicite, had engaged five mysterious combatants. They were told that the British forces could not get a good look at the figures fighting as they were fighting on top of London's great clock tower, Big Ben. There were reports of blue, orange and green energies being thrown around during the battle along with the general's trademark black energies crackling through sharp cherry blossoms.

As the battle atop Big Ben raged, flashes of the colored energy could be seen clashing with dark bolts and racing petals. Finally, there was one definitive blast of blue and green entwined energy, and Big Ben was engulfed in a titanic explosion. The length of London was shaken by the momentary inferno, windows splintering apart from the shockwave. When the smoke cleared, Big Ben was nothing more than a pile of rubble, consisting of steel beams and white layer bricks. The smoking pile yielded no signs of Zoicite or the other strangers. Suddenly, the dark portal that kept youma flooding into London shimmered, sickly green light rays impaling thought the darkness. Then, with a slight ripple, it closed. The creatures looked confused for a second, the normal expressions of sadistic glee replaced with blankness. After a few long seconds, the blank gazes turned to wild cries and feral shouts as the youma charged recklessly, seemingly without any sane regard for life and limb. The battle that followed was one that will haunt generations to come. The creatures cleaved through soldiers flesh and bones; even as bullets and others weaponry pierced their hide. Sons and daughters were lost by many families that day, and an entire generation would be wiped out before they would turn the tides of battle. The frantic battle lasted throughout the night, and when it was finally over, it left London in flames.

However, none were prepare for what happened next. The vile creatures retreated, instead of leaving through those dark portals they had previously come and gone through. Even more astonishing was the absence of their leader, Zoicite. After that, their numbers seemed to dwindle down with each battle. Every previous time that the British army had engaged in a battle against them waves after waves of youma would come at them, but for the first time in five months, no reinforcements came. When it was over and the creatures had broke and ran, several squad was sent to check on the Dark Kingdom general last known location. Still, no traces could be found of the five mysterious fighters or Zoicite.

That is until now.

Reports had started to come into the Japanese army about a week ago, news of strikes being made on the enemy strongholds all over Juuban. The higher-up said that it was a covert team they were testing out, but the soldiers knew better. After all, there had been firsthand accounts that the northern base had seen two figures attacking the fortress's front gate, while a report of three figures in the west doing the same. The total count was five. Just like in London.

"If we only could get a hold of them." Lt. Mashura thought. Suddenly, there was a commotion at the front line and soldiers started to talk and whisper to one another. A commanding officer was yelling at someone in the mean time.

"Can't be an attack," Lt. Mashura thought, as he made his way over the commotion. "They would have fired by now."

"It's them!"

"Can't be!"

"They never showed themselves till now..."

Lt. Mashura had a sinking feeling in his gut. He knew who it was they were talking about, but he had to confirm it for himself. After a rough minute of pushing past his fellow soldiers, he managed to get to the first barricade. Looking out, he gazed at what everyone was talking about. The gap between the dark wall and the barricade was fifty yards of clear smooth killing grounds. In this field, instead of being filled with youma there were five figures in leather trenchcoats looking at the fortress in front of them. They stood side by side in perfect order. In the middle was a figure wearing a blood red trenchcoat while the other four, two on each side of him, all wore dead black. Not much of them could be made out save for their backs, and the top portion of their heads. Apparently one have ponytail, while another have his style braided in a pigtail style. The largest one had orange hair, and the smaller one had a brown ponytail. The remaining three all had black hair.

With a nod from the one in red, all five figures lifted their arms up and leveled their palms at the fortress. Then, without warning, blue, green, orange, and purple glows were seen on the hands of the five figures.

"Me first," the figure in the burgundy trenchcoat said to the others. He wound up his arm, as if throwing a baseball, and threw a nine foot sparkling blue sphere of energy at the very top of the fortress. The sphere impacted, and caused a section of the fortress to crumble.

The resounding explosion caused the youma inside the fortress to stir and louder, more disturbing noises could be heard. By the entrance of the gate the noises were most prevalent, signaling that the dreaded gate would once again spill out youma. A split second later, a orange nine foot sphere, this time thrown by the orange hair one, could be seen impacting the entrance, causing a cave in. It was then almost instantaneously followed by two green spheres crashing into the east and west entrances.

The last figure, highlighted by purple energy, seemed to cup his hands together before he fired a beam at the citadel. As the beam fired off on its deadly course, the other figures resumed their own energy sphere assaults on the black walls, while the man with the beam began to drag it thought the walls of the fortress like a surgeon cutting though a patient. The pained screams of youma could be heard as the building caved down on itself, killing hundreds of the foul creatures that hadn't been slaughtered in the energy barrage.

Lt. Mashura watched in a strange, detached manner as the figures continued to fire until the last remnants of the fortress collapsed. Silence reigned as the army watched in awe and respect at the five figures. No one dared to make a move, fearing that they were dreaming that the hated fortress they had tried so hard to destroy for the past few months had finally been obliterated. If any youma remained alive, they were buried under hundreds of stones and youma corpses.

"WHEW!" the figure in the burgundy trenchcoat exclaimed.

"Yeah, took a lot out of me too," said the orange hair man in a gruff voice giving sounds to his words.

Suddenly, the figure with the ponytail turned to look at the army and gasped in surprise. One of the fighters was a woman!

"Well," the woman said in an irate voice. "Don't just stand there looking like idiots! Get your asses in gear and attack them!"

The lieutenant snapped out of his stupor and grabbed a nearby soldier that was gawking. He yelled out his orders to the unlucky soldier.

"Go and wake all the reserves and notify H.Q. that we have breached the enemy defense! Tell them that the southern fortress is no more and that we will commence attack with every available soldier here to gain a foothold! You copy that, Private?!" he yelled. As he shouted, his voice climbed and climbed until it reached a almost hysterical pitch.

The soldier nodded frantically and did an awkward salute. He then ran off to carry out his orders.

The mysterious fighters began to jump away at that, but one of them heard someone yell for them to wait. Turning, he looked at the person that had caught his attention.

"What?" said the figure in the burgundy coat.

Lt. Mashura was somewhat surprised when he realized that he had been the one that asked for them to stop.

"Who are you people?" Lt. Mashura said in the most respectful tone he could manage.

The figure regarded him for a second and shrugged his shoulders.

"Like I've said before, we are the Senshi." The man said. With that, he bounded off into the night, heading towards the east.

* * *

Nerima Hospital.

Akane woke up surrounded by darkness. She looked around frantically for any signs of monster that had been chasing her. Instead of a leering daemon, she saw white washed walls and quietly beeping machines. Turning her gaze downward, she saw that there was a light colored blanket over her. From under the blanket, a few plastic tubes could faintly been seen in the darkness.

"Ugh..." she uttered. Akane clutched her head and felt a soft material on her head. Frowning, she slowly ran her hands up and down its length.

"Bandages?" she croaked. As she heard the weakness in her own voice, her eyes widened. "Wha...what?" she hoarsely whispered, a note of panic plainly evident in her tone. Biting off a wave of fear, she started to look around her bed for a light switch to the room, but then she felt a hairy lump on her bedside. A sharp tug elicited a response from the object. It was a person head Akane realized.

"Owe..." the head moaned a bit painfully."Akane?"

Akane could recognize that voice anywhere. "NABIKI!?" she rasped out with as much volume as she could.

The next thing that she knew, Nabiki was hugging her tightly. "You had us worried, little sis. Dad and Auntie Saotome were hovering over your bedside all week long."

"I was out for a week?!" Akane rasped loudly in surprise. Then she clutched her head as she remembered more details of what happened. "You were drained! I tried to go get help, but that monster chased after me and then there were these people that...that...helped me?" Akane asked in a confused voice, more to herself than to Nabiki.

"What do you remember happening?" Nabiki asked. "Last thing I remember was getting drained and then waking up, very surprised that I was still alive."

Akane wasn't too sure what had happened herself; too much was still being processed inside her head. Like the fact that she hadn't thought she had been seriously injured when she was flung into the wall.

"How bad was my condition?" Akane inquired.

Nabiki bit her lower lip and looked down at Akane. "From what the doctor said, you had a severe concussion, several fractured ribs, and heavy internal bleeding. They didn't think you were gonna make it."

Akane could see that her sister's eyes were starting to water up, so she squeezed Nabiki's hand to reassure her that she was fine.

"You really had us worried, little sis," Nabiki said in a soft voice full of emotion. She then looked out the hospital window and her eyes widened. "They're starting again!"

Akane gazed out the window to see what Nabiki was talking about. She saw the dark landscape of Juuban outside of the window. Akane's eyes bulged in shock as she drunk in Juuban. There was a crescendo of lights, flashing rapidly against the dark sky, as if defying the darkness that was spread over Juuban.

"What's happening, Nabiki?" Akane asked in a puzzled tone. She was answered by a loud commotion in the hallway outside her room. Yelling voices blended with pounding footsteps and the clattering sounds of moving carts, creating a symphony of audio confusion. Out of the din, a few fragments of speech were heard by Akane.

"They're at it again!"

"So soon?"

"Someone turn on the TV!"

"We gotta see this!"

"That makes it forty hits they've done already!"

Akane fumbled around her bed, looking for a remote for her TV. Seeing her sister searching, Nabiki walked over to the hanging TV set and turned it on.

"This is Naru Akiko reporting live from the outskirt of the district once known as Juuban."

The reporter could be seen on TV and in the background one could hear heavy artillery being fired, as explosions raining down and around the tanks. Soldiers were seen scrambling and taking up firing position in the background.

"The mysterious group that calls itself 'The Senshi' has made another incursion into Dark Kingdom territory, this time attacking from the east after decimating the stronghold at the southern entrance. The military didn't waste any time to exploit the weak spot in the enemy defense. They are now attacking the youma with everything they have, hoping to gain a foothold in their territory. We now switch live to the camera crew at the eastern base, which is under light attack. Hiroshi?"

The view then switched from the woman reporter to a man. He was dressed in rumpled military-esque garb, a green shirt and cameo style pants topped off with a forest green cap. Dark brown hair jutted from the sides of his cap, matching his light brown eyes. His expression gave off a strange mixture of feelings; fear and excitement formed a fascinating visage on the television screen. In the background the gigantic crashes of heavy artillery could be heard, a bass undertone to the report.

"This is Hiroshi Tengawa reporting live from the eastern base," he started with a gesture to his surroundings. "Approximately 30 minutes ago, the mysterious fighters that was rumor to be in London, has now identified themselves as The Senshi has made a major strike against the Dark Kingdom. The event was signified by a member of their group walking up to the eastern wall and literally busting the wall wide open. We now show you the exclusive footage."

A figure wearing a burgundy shaded trenchcoat was shown with four other figures with identical trenchcoats, except that they were pitch black to his burgundy. Conversation could be seen among them, but no words could be made out. Two of them seemed to have short hair; one had orange hair, while the other two had their long hair styled with one in a pigtail and one in a ponytail. The one in the ponytail appeared female in appearance with some kind of staff in her hand. One of the men also had a staff in his hand, while the remaining three seemed to not visibly be armed. That was until the tallest member opened his coat to reveal conventional weaponry of every kind. From Uzi, to AK-47, to sub-machine guns he was armed with it. He even had a strip of grenades strapped to his chest.

The army men could be seen with their weapons raised up and aimed at the five figures, but seemed to be ignored by them.

They seem to be finish conversing, as the burgundy trenchcoat seemed to say something to them and then walked up to the wall with his hand outstretch. At first nothing happened, but then suddenly a glowing ball of energy formed in his hand. Then, before the military could do anything, the energy ball impacted into the wall. A great din of shattering stone and rending metal gushed outward from the epicenter of the explosion, coating the area in a deluge of sound. As the noise faded, it could be seen that the blast had leveled every building within a block of the strike. A few shards of scorched stone and steel were evident, but otherwise the area had been laid bare.

The army men could be seen being reluctant when ordered to approach the four black coated figures, when the fifth one motioned for his companions to come to him. They looked back at the military once and in an act of defiance for gravity, jumped on a nearby roof along with the leader of the group, as youma started to pour out of the hole. The camera man could be seen backing away as the military open fired on the monsters.

"Wait, it seems the monsters are retreating," Hiroshi said. In the background they could hear weapons cease firing. "What could possibly be going on?"

On her bed, Akane stared wide eyed at the television. Shock was etched across her face. "T-those were the people that saved me!"

Nabiki glanced at her. "You sure that's them?" she said sounding skeptical.

"Well not all of them, just the one in the red," Akane said. "He tuck a gun in the youma's mouth and blew its head off."

Akane then looked Nabiki again. "What do you know about them?"

"Besides them being the most arrogant group of vigilantes out there?" Nabiki asked with a flat, but somehow almost amused tone. She took a moment to collect her thoughts on the information she had received about them.

"It seems that they appeared out of the blue about one week ago. According to rumors, they told the army in advance that they were here to combat the Dark Kingdom," Nabiki said. She still frowned at what a cheesy name Dark Kingdom was for their enemy.

"They were going to do it with or without our help. Of course, the government wanted to be seen as the top dog. They tried to get them to register with the military and function as a special unit under military rules. The Senshi refused, saying that they managed to stop the attacks in England without military doctrine looking over them. They also confirmed the kill of one Dark Kingdom general named Zoicite before he could even begin a full scale invasion. What the British army are picking off over there right now are just the remnants of the invasion force that was stuck once the general vanished," she said. She remembered watching the news yesterday on NHK they had confirmed that England was now victorious against the Dark Kingdom forces.

"According to the rumors, they proved it by throwing the tattered and bloody uniform of the Dark General on the Prime Minister's desk. The prime minister was said to have been so angry about that incident that he ordered them to be considered vigilantes. However, after they destroyed the southern stronghold and punched numerous holes in the enemy defense, they started to get popular with the people, even with the title of vigilantes. And that's all I know so far. The military is really having a hard time keeping up with them."

Akane was in deep thought about this for a while, then she remembered the footage she had just seen. "That attack he used looked like a ki blast."

Nabiki just nodded.

"Grandfather Happosai said the same thing. He told us they were extremely skilled martial artists and that one of them seemed to be his former student. Get this, the guy's name is Pantyhose Taro." Nabiki finished with a chuckle.

"How good is he?" Akane asked. She wanted to maybe attain this Taro's level of power if nothing else.

"Better than Ryoga and Kuno from what he said."

"Where is Ryoga and how is Kuno?" Akane asked with a concerned voice.

"Kuno-baby is fine; he's actually doing patrol with the local garrison, accompanied by Ryoga."

Satisfied, Akane decided to go back to sleep. She found comfort in the fact that they everyone was safer now. Nabiki went to go home as soon as Akane entered blissful slumber.

* * *

Ground Zero, formerly Juuban.

Ranma Saotome, former student of the Saotome Anything Goes School of martial arts and current master of the Genkai School of martial arts, was roof-hopping in what was left of Juuban while pondering how he got here. Well, he knew how he got here. But the steps that lead him to be here, pounding on Jadeite's front door, boggled him. He was pretty certain had he stayed with his father he wouldn't be as strong as he was now, but right now his strength was still not enough to confront Beryl directly.

From what Serenity had told him, Beryl and Metallia were reanimated on this world and at this time. He had hoped to help train people for the coming of the Dark Kingdom. He wasn't planning on facing them in his lifetime and in fact, he had been hoping to. He wasn't afraid of them, he just wanted to live a normal life. Well, as normal as a martial artist's life was, anyway. Unfortunately, fate had other ideas; right now Earth was merely delaying the inevitable. Had the Dark Kingdom waited for another one hundred or two hundred years they would have been met with a very powerful force. However, with things sped up as they had, they only had a few dozen people that could help Earth. And some of the people that could help Earth were forbidden to and some just didn't want to help. Then, of course, there are those that were in training and wouldn't be of help any time soon.

"All that careful planning and what happens? Some power hungry bitch came too soon and ruined it," Ranma muttered out loud.

"Ranma!" Serenity said in a chiding tone. "You watch your language!"

"Hai, Hai, Serena-chan," Ranma said in a playful tone. He looked down on the ground and saw what he expected to see; Serenity's face scrunched up in a scowl. He just smiled back innocently at her.

"Awww, you're so cute when you scowl like that, you know," Ranma said in a sweet tone which caused Serenity to blush a deep shade of red.

"Oh, so kawaii!" Ranma squealed out on purpose in an effort to make Serenity blush even harder. True to form she did and he grinned at her blushing, but still scowling face.

"Ranma no baka!"

"You talking to your imaginary friend again?" a voice said in a smug tone.

"Taro, don't start," Ranma warned him, as he turned around to look at the figure standing behind him. Taro was a bit over his height and was wearing a black leather trenchcoat, which had a bazooka strapped to his back that Ranma knew hadn't been there before. He must have looted the army again, Ranma concluded.

"Ooo, what're you gonna do?" Taro asked challengingly.

"Tell Natsume your name is really Pantyhose Taro," Ranma replied with a smirk. He saw Taro's eyes bug out for a second.

"That's low, Saotome," Taro growled menacingly.

"Hey, everyone has their weakness, Kurabawa has Yukina and you have Natsume," Ranma replied with his trademark smirk.

"What was that about me?" A feminine voiced asked.

Both boys swerved their heads to the sound. Sure enough, there was a tall girl in the trademark black leather trenchcoat. She was tall, almost reaching Taro's height and had a own trademark hanging on her belt, a bullwhip staff.

"Hey don't get the party started without me," another male voice said.

"Shinnosuke!" Natsume yelled in an excited voice and literally bounced over to where Shinnosuke was standing. Shinnosuke just blushed from the girl's expression while Taro was giving him murderous glares.

"Where's Kuwabara?" Ranma asked. As if on cue, the wall next to them exploded, revealing a youma lying flat on its back with its head severed from its body. After a few moments of it squirting blood around its body, the dead form began to dissipate.

"Always so damn messy before they remember they're just energies," Kuwabara said in a disgusted tone. With that he let the Reiki sword in his hand dissipate too. After that, he stood in front of Ranma waiting to be told what to do next.

Ranma looked around at the group and raised an eyebrow but said nothing else. Behind Ranma was a fortress encased in a black dome. In the distance gunshots and machine guns could be heard, as usual. They also heard the whirling sound of tanks and the groans of dying soldiers as Ranma gave them all a grave look.

"Looks like the military is really pushing the attack this time," Natsume observed aloud.

"Well, hopefully we'll get to the general here before they do," Shinnosuke said. "Remember the one in London that fought us? He was using people as batteries."

"Yeah, took forever to kill him," Taro said.

"Well, we got rid of the one in London with some difficulties," Ranma said, staring at the other Senshi. "But the guy we fought there was no where near this Jadeite's level." Ranma gestured to the black dome for emphasis.

"So how are we gonna do it?" Natsume asked. "We can't sneak up like we did against Zoicite, and any angle we attack from will alert all the youma inside."

"Hmm...." Shinnosuke began, a thoughtful note planted in his voice. "Well, since we can no longer use the element of surprise on Jadeite, I guess we just have to hit them head on." he finished.

"Okay then, once we are in there, we eliminate every single youma in our path. We stay together until we reach Jadeite or he comes to us. After that, we eliminate him too," Ranma said. He then turned to Serenity and saw her smile at him encouragingly from her seat on his shoulder.

"Alright Taro, make me a hole," Ranma said. At Ranma's order, Taro unslung the long, green and narrow tube from his back. Planting the bottom end of the ground for support, he hand loaded a missile into the bazooka. He charged the missile with reiki and fired it at the black dome. The resulting explosion was fifty times stronger than that of your average missile and much more concentrated.

Ranma, on seeing the hole, rushed in while unslinging two of his sub machine guns, the others doing the same for the weapons they preferred. Kuwabara had one big type of machine gun usually seen used in movies with a strap of bullets hanging from it. Taro preferred something similar to what Kuwabara had, while Natsume and Shinnosuke leaned towards weapons similar to Ranma's choice.

He heard the others running behind him as he started to charge up his reiki and ki. Ranma had always been adverse to weapons, especially weapon of this kind, but he had no choice. He saw a horde of youma rushing toward him, and not one to back down, he ran toward them with his two guns raised up. He automatically started to open fire and youma blood began to spill. Ranma hated that. It was as if the youma were taunting him and trying to make him feel guilty.

From what Serenity had told him, back during the Silver Millennium, dead youmas just turned back into energy and dissipated. However, when Ranma killed a youma, it spurted out a black, ink like liquid. It would then lay there for a minute, twitching and oozing black blood before it turned to energy.

Again he lazily cut several other youma down before he came to a halt to reload his guns. Opening up his coat, he decided to take off the two clips strapped to his legs. It would make for better movement later on.

He saw several more youma approach him. If he had more time, he could have taken them down with minimal effort using his martial arts. Unfortunately, he just didn't have the leisure of wasting precious time against some youma when he could mow them down quickly with his guns. He had hoped to save some ammunition for Jadeite, but this was looking less and less likely. Sighing, he opened fire, creating a wave of black gore to paint the walls with. Seeing that all the youma were dead, he continued on.

"Things would be so much easier if Yusuke-san was here," Ranma thought.

~(Flashback)~

4 months ago, Soul world, Koenma throne room.

Ranma was in shock as were the rest of the trainees. Genkai's face was as passive as ever, while Shinnosuke, Taro and Natsume looked angry. However, the angriest one of the all was Yusuke. It was a strange sight, seeing Yusuke get angry at Koenma; it was stranger still to see Koenma in his adult form stare back at Yusuke just as angrily.

"What the fuck do you mean I can't help them?!" Yusuke shouted to Koenma.

"I mean what I said; we can't interfere in mortal affairs. YOU, being a soul detective, not to mention a high level S class demon, are forbidden to interfere in worldly affairs," Koenma said in a stern voice. Then he looked down and signed. "The orders came from Enma-sama himself."

"But why?" Yusuke asked. "This is a threat to the Earth from an army from another dimension. Why can't we help save my home?"

"Because that's just it, it's your home. Do you know how many souls we filter down here? Earth is not our only jurisdiction, you know. We are responsible for all living beings. If we interfered on every single world then our resources would be spread too thin, if not exhausted." Koenma said. "We need you here for the big threats, threats that constitute whole galaxies, threats on a scale that will allow us to interfere, but threats on one planet only... we simply can't allow it."

"Besides, the people of Earth are strong, they will weather this attack," Koenma said simply. Yusuke frowned. Koenma had never been this heartless before. It is as if he is hiding something, something important.

Yusuke smashed his fist into Koenma's desk and yelled. "Dammit, I -have- interfered before! What about Hiei and Kurama or even Sensui? What about those occasions?"

Koenma looked at Yusuke. "You know that those were the business of the Soul World. However, the Dark Kingdom's youma aren't demons. They are part of your world, whether you want to believe it or not."

"There is something you're not telling me," Yusuke said. Seeing Koenma fall into silence, he continued his line of questioning. "What are you hiding?"

Koenma squirmed in his seat for a little while and finally sigh in defeat. "Fine, I'll tell you but ONLY you." He gave the others a look that told them to get out. Reluctantly, they filed out one by one.

After an hour passed, Yusuke filed out of Koenma's room. His face betrayed his dark, sober mood. He looked at them and sighed. He looked at them and sighed. Walking over to Ranma, he put his hand on Ranma's shoulder and stared right into the blue globes of his eyes.

"Ranma," Yusuke began. He paused, seemingly searching for the right wording. "I'm sorry, Ranma, but you're on your own for now." Seeing Ranma's questioning gaze, he sighed again. "Trust me on this, it is better that I not help you for now. I will return when the time is right. Trust me, ok?"

Ranma nodded. "Sure thing, Yusuke-san."

******************

Genkai Shrine...

Ranma, Taro, Natsume and Shinnosuke were sitting across from Genkai as she explained the situation for them.

"Our numbers have been greatly reduced, I'm afraid," Genkai began. "We thought we would be able to use the underworld demons as an army to take on the Dark Kingdom. I mean, with Yusuke controlling one third of Hell, and Muruko being friends with Hiei, we thought we could crush the Dark Kingdom easily."

Genkai then smirked ruefully. "Guess it'll be up to you five alone to take on the Dark Kingdom then."

"Kurumi will not be part of this!" Natsume started in protest. Genkai raised up a hand to silence her.

"It not Kurumi, it's an old friend of Yusuke," Genkai said with a smile.

Ranma, having met him before, knew of him. "Kuwabara?"

"Yes. Since he is not a soul world detective, they have no say in what he can and cannot do," Genkai confirmed.

"Now, onto the next order of business. Since you will no longer have the demon army at your backs, other means will have to be used to even up the odds."

On Genkai signal, Kurumi and Yukina appeared while dragging two duffle bags in. Genkai unzipped the duffle bag to show them the assorted type of modern weaponry that was inside. "This will give you the edge you need to defeat them. Alone these weapons won't do much damage to a youma, however if you charge it up with reiki..."

Genkai glanced over her weapon selection briefly and picked out a handgun. She took a moment to charge it up with her reiki, and then fired it at the shrine wall. The bullet shattered the two trees it touched in it's path and left a large hole in the wall.

"It will enhance the bullet by about fifty fold of its normal power and pack a great deal of explosive power into it." She then turned and fired her reiki-charged gun at Ranma.

Ranma, seeing her fire, struck out one palm and infused it with his reiki. Just as the bullet impacted his palm, his reiki managed to totally stop the projectile.

"What the fuck happened?" Taro asked in a confused voice, and was promptly hit in the back of his head for swearing in her presence. Taro just looked darkly at her.

"That...is what happens when you charge up weapons with reiki," Genkai began. Ignoring Taro's glare, she continued her explanation. "Against other reiki or ki users, it is ineffective. Against anyone else though, it is effective."

"Why?" Taro asked again. He made sure not to curse this time.

"Because once you charge up a weapon with reiki and fire it, it becomes pure reiki. In other words, you can absorb pure reiki energy if it is ever available. Ranma reacted instinctively against my attack by powering up his reiki to absorb the impact. What he didn't notice was that he also absorbed the reiki that propelled it forward. He therefore slowed it down to a snail's pace and didn't realize he'd done it till it was over."

"Well, it is helpful, but do we really have to use these weapons?" Ranma asked. Being on the road with his father had taught him that real martial artist didn't use weapons. You faced your enemy head on and determined who was stronger with only your own strengths and abilities. Apparently his face showed his distaste for using weapon, and his constant companion spotted it.

"Listen, Ranma, the Dark Kingdom has no concept of honor or fair play," said a soft female voice. Ranma looked down to see Serenity staring back up at him. He blocked out Genkai and gave Serenity his undivided attention.

"The Dark Kingdom will send waves after waves of youma against you until you are weakened, then they will attack you from behind or whichever way is easiest for them. That's how Jadeite ambushed Mars in her throne room during the attack, he waited until her attention was elsewhere and then attacked her from behind."

Serenity sighed softy. The memories of those girls still hurt.

"Bastard," Ranma thought. However, before Ranma could make any reply to Serenity, he heard Taro's teasing voice.

"Stop talking to your imaginary friend, Ranma," Taro said with a malicious smile on his face. "Some of us actually outgrow our childhood fantasies."

"You bastard!" Ranma said and jumped at Taro, who responded back in kind.

Out of the corner Genkai just sighed.

~(End Flashback)~

They soon cut down the last youma that was blocking their path. In front of them were two large, brass doors. High quality designs covered each door, scenes of murder and other dark acts engraved in them. After taking a short moment to gaze at the artistry of the door, Ranma knocked the doors down with one well launched kick. Entering the room, the Senshi were surprised to see a immaculate, shining white room. While the other rooms of the fortress were dominated by slime and darkness, this room was richly decorated.

Gold inlaid walls gleamed in the bright light, accenting the murals carved into the wall. This motif stayed constant in the room, except for a large throne. The throne glowed with a mass of jewels, giving the blond figure sitting there a unearthly halo.

"So, my pets failed to stop you," he said in a lazy tone of voice. "Ah well. And I do hate dirtying my hand on so menial a task."

With that, Jadeite got off his throne and stood up to full height. He wore the Dark General uniform, a dull gray military tunic and pants, lined with red on the edges. He possessed a certain dark attractiveness in his uniform, a black allure that covered the darker depths of his psyche. Then with a wave of his hand he started to gather dark energies around him, making it highlight him in a dark aura.

The five Senshi fired their reiki charged weapons at him immediately, but his aura absorbed each shot. They could hear the bullets impacting against Jadeite's aura with a small thud and then the bullets clattering to the ground.

"Useless," Jadeite said in distaste. He then thrust his hand forward and shot a dark lighting bolt at Ranma, making it throw the boy out the entrance of the throne room.

"Pathetic." Jadeite sneered. He raised his hand to fire again, but a look of surprise cut across his face instead as he saw Ranma walk back into the room. He looked unharmed as he casually dusted himself off. Returning Jadeite's sneer with one of his own, Ranma fell into his own fighting stance with the other four.

"Bring it on, Jadeite," Ranma said with contempt on his voice.

All Jadeite did was smile, as he raised his hands up to fire once more.

TBC...

Author Notes...

It shall be continued! AHAHAHAHAHA! Thanks to those that liked my story. Wonder how many are gonna stick with me after reading this chapter.

Email

*  
Omake, Omake, Omake!

Omake from chapter 1^_^

The youma had Akane cornered against the wall. She was at its mercy and there was not a damn thing she could do about it. Just as the youma was about to advance, a golden disc shape object struck the youma on the left side of it head. What was amazing was the fact the object ricocheted back toward her direction, but was angle at a upward again. Tracing the object back she came to look at a figure standing on the wall behind her, holding the object that turns out to be a gold tiara. Her eyes widen to the size of dinner plates when she took in the sight.

There was nothing wrong with the bow and the laces, the gloves and boots the figure's was wearing. The earrings, lip gloss, and traces of eyeliner adorned the figure face. The figure appeared to be wearing a fuku, and with all those added together, with all those added together, the outfit is every man's wet dream. Except the figure wearing the outfit wasn t a woman. It was a man.

"For harming innocents and bringing destruction to the Nerima ward, I, Ranma Saotome the new pretty Sailor Soldier of Justice, WILL PUNISH YOU!"

With the grand announcement the person known as Ranma jumped down and did several poses. Akane, being scarred for life by what she just witness, vow to take vengeance on Ranma as she passed out.

Damn panty is riding up my ass again. Ranma said as he prepared to face off against the youma.

On Ranma shoulders, unseen by all, Queen Serenity of the great Moon Kingdom was crying. "I should have never told him about the Senshi."

*  
Omake for chapter 2 (by Merc)

"Now on to the next order of business, since you will no longer have the demon army at your backs, then you'll have to use other means to even up the odds."

With that, Genkai pulled assorted type of modern weaponry. "This will give you the edge you need to defeat them. Alone these weapons won't do much damage to a youma, however if you charge it up with reiki..."

Genkai charged up a handgun with her reiki a bit, then fired it at the shrine wall, the force of the impact shattering trees in the path of the bullets.

"It will enhance it to 50 times the normal power, and not only so, but more condense." She then turned and fired her reiki-charged gun at Ranma.

Ranma seeing her fire, struck out one palm and enhanced it with his reiki. However, just as the bullet impacted his palm, the bullet exploded even more messily, blowing Ranma up in the process.

"What the fuck happened?" Taro asked in a confused, panicky voice, and was promptly hit in the back of his head for swearing in her presence. Taro just looked darkly at her.

"That...is what happens when you charge up weapons with reiki," Genkai began pointing to the path of the first bullet. Ignoring Taro's glare and the horror filled stares of the others, she continued her explanation. "Against other reiki or ki users, the results are at the very least 100 times messier. And that's powered down, like Ranma. As a last resort, you can always shoot yourselves with charged reiki artillery as a kamikaze move."

"Nice..." Taro said appreciatively, looking at Ranma, then at Shinnosuke with a speculative smile.

"Oh my god....you killed Ranma!"

"You bastard!"

Genkai smacked the two of them. "Honestly, Koenma can just do what he did with Yusuke and revive him, you know. He was just helping me to show the dangers of reiki weaponry."

Meanwhile, Ranma's astral self was yelling obscenities at his teacher. "I should stayed with pops!"

End ^_^


End file.
